Neil Patrick Harris
|GebOrt = Albuquerque, New Mexico |imdb = 0000439 |twitter = actuallynph}} Neil Patrick Harris (*15. Juni 1973 in Albuquerque, New Mexico) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger und spielt Barney Stinson in der Kultserie "How I Met You Mother". In Glee stellt er Bryan Ryan dar. Leben Harris wuchs in der Kleinstadt Ruidoso in der Nähe von Albuquerque auf, wo er im Schultheater spielte. Im Jahr 1988 kehrten seine Eltern nach Albuquerque zurück Harris' Lebensgefährte ist seit 2004 der Schauspieler und Koch David Burtka. Harris gab jedoch erst im November 2006 bekannt, dass er schwul ist. Die Beziehung mit Burtka gab er im September 2007 bekannt. 2010 brachte eine Leihmutter per Kaiserschnitt für das Paar zweieiige Zwillinge auf die Welt: Einen Jungen, Gideon Scott und ein Mädchen, Harper Grace. Im Juni 2011 gaben Harris und Burtka bekannt, dass sie sich vor über fünf Jahren verlobt haben. Karriere 1988 debütierte er im Filmdrama "Claras Geheimnis", in dem er den Jungen David Hart spielte, für die Haushälterin Clara Mayfield zu einer Ersatzmutter wird. Für diese Rolle wurde er 1989 für die Filmpreise Golden Golbe und Young Artist Award nominiert. In der Science-Fiction-Komödie "Purple People Eater - Der kleine lila Menschenfresser" (1988) spielte Harris die Hauptrolle, in der Nebenrolle waren Ned Beatty und Thora Birch zu sehen. In den Jahren 1989 bis 1993 spielte er die Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie "Doogie Howser, M.D." Für diese Rollen gewann er 1990, 1991 und 1992 den Young Artist Award, 1992 wurde er für den Golden Globe nominiert. Im Science-Fiction-Film "Starship Trooper" (1997) spielte er den Militärnachrichtendienst tätigen Colonel Carl Jenkins. In der Komödie "Ein Freund zum Verlieben" (2000) von John Schlesinger spielte er neben Madonna, Rupert Everett und Benjamin Bratt. In der Komödie "The Mesmerist" (2002) übernahm er die Hauptrolle. Im Jahr 1997 spielte er in Los Angeles im Theatermusical "Rent", wofür er 1997 mit einem Drama-League Award ausgezeichnet wurde. Seit 2005 spielte er ein der Comedyserie "How I Met Your Mother2 als Barney Stinson eine der Hauptrollen, für die zwischen 2007 und 2010 viermal in Folge für den Emmy in der Kategorie "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series" norminiert wurde, ohne ihn gewinnen zu können. 2010 erhielt er stattdessen den Emmy in der Kategorie "Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series" für seinen Auftritt in Glee und 2011 den People Choice Award für "Favorite TV Comedy Actor". 2008 war er an der Seite vieler anderer bekannten Schauspieler, wie Jack Black, John C. Reilly und Sarah Chalke, in dem Kurz-Musical "Prop 8: The Musical" zu sehen, das sich mit dem Thema der Anerkennung gleichgeschlechtlicher Patnerschaften in den Vereinigten Staaten befasst. Nach dem Tony Award moderierte Harris auch die Emmy-Verliehung 2009. Zuletzt eröffnete er die Oscarverleihung 2010. Im September 2011 erhielt er einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk Of Fame in der Kategorie "Fernsehen". Filmografie Filme *1988: Claras Geheimnis als David Hart *1988: Eine tödliche Affäre als Danny Harland *1988: Purple People Eater – Der kleine Lila Menschenfresser als Billy Johnson *1989: Cold Sassy Tree als Will Tweedy/Erzähler *1991: Stranger in the Family als Steve Thompson *1993: For Our Children: The Concert *1993: Verzweifelte Wut als Brian Hannigan *1994: Snowbound: The Jim and Jennifer Stolpa Story als Jim Stolpa *1995: The Man in the Attic als Edward Broder *1995: Animal Room als Arnold Mosk *1995: Not Our Son als Paul Kenneth Keller *1995: My Antonia als Jimmy Burden *1995: Legacy of Sin: The William Coit Story als William Coit *1997: Starship Troopers als Colonel Carl Jenkins *1998: Wunsch & Wirklichkeit als Roger Martin *1998: The Christmas Wish als Will Martin *1999: Jeanne d’Arc – Die Frau des Jahrtausends als Der Dauphin/König Charley VII von Frankreich *2000: Ein Freund zum Verlieben als David *2001: The Wedding Dress als Travis Cleveland *2001: Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street in Concert als Tobias Regg *2002: The Mesmerist als Benjamin *2002: Undercover Brother als Lance *2004: Harold & Kumar als sich selbst *2005: The Christmas Blessing als Nathan Andrews *2008: Harold & Kumar 2 – Flucht aus Guantanamo als sich selbst *2008: Beyond All Boundaries als 1. Lt. David Hettema/Sgt. William Manchester (Stimme) *2008: Justice League: The New Frontier als Barry Allen/The Flash (Stimme) *2009: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen als Steve (Stimme) *2010: Cats & Dogs 2: Die Rache Der Kitty Kahlohr als Lou der Beagle (Stimme) *2010: The Best and the Brightest als Jeff *2010: Batman: Under the Red Hood (Stimme) *2011: Beastly als Will Fratalli *2011: Die Schlümpfe als Patrick Winslow *2011: A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas als sich selbst *2010: Dracula's Daughters vs. the Space Brains als Dan *2010: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Stimme) *2011: Die Muppets als sich selbst *2012: American Pie: Das Klassentreffen als Moderator *2012: Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special als Two-Face/Black Manta *2013: Die Schlümpfe 2 als Patrick Winslow *2013: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen 2 als Steve *2013: Saints Row IV als DJ Veteran Child (Stimme) *2013: Rien ne bat un astronaute *2014: A Million Ways to Die in the West als Foy *2014: Gone Girl – Das perfekte Opfer als Desi Collings *2015: The Good Dinosaur als Cliff (Stimme) Serien *1989: Hallmark Hall of Fame als Lonnie Tibbetts (1 Folge) *1989: B.L. Stryker (1 Folge) *1989–1993: Doogie Howser, M.D. als Dr. Douglas „Doogie“ Howser (97 Folgen) *1991: Blossom als Derek Slade (1 Folge) *1991: Die Simpsons als er selbst in der Rolle des Bart Simpson (1 Folge, Stimme) *1992: Roseanne als Dr. Doogie Howser (1 Folge) *1992: Captain Planet als Todd Andrews (1 Folge) *1992–1995: Capitol Critters als Max (13 Folgen) *1993: Zurück in die Vergangenheit als Mike Hammond (1 Folge) *1993: Mord ist ihr Hobby als Tommy Remsen (1 Folge) *1996: Outer Limits als Howie Morrison (1 Folge) *1997: Homicide als Alan Schack (1 Folge) *1999–2000: Männer ohne Nerven als Henry McNeeley (22 Folgen) *2000: Will & Grace als Bill (1 Folge) *2001: Static Shock als Johnny Morrow (1 Folge, Stimme) *2001: Son of the Beach als Loverboy (1 Folge) *2001: The Legend of Tarzan als Moyo (1 Folge, Stimme) *2001: Ed als Joe Baxter (1 Folge) *2002: Ein Hauch von Himmel als Jonas (1 Folge) *2002: Justice League als Ray Thompson (2 Folgen) *2003: Boomtown als Peter Corman (1 Folge) *2003: Spider-Man: The New Animated Series als Peter Parker (13 Folgen) *2004: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier als John Tagman (1 Folge) *2005: Numb3rs als Ethan Burdick (Folge 01/05) *2005: Jack & Bobby als Prof. Preston Phelps (1 Folge) *2005-2014: How I Met Your Mother als Barney Stinson *2006: Me, Eloise (1 Folge, Stimme) *2007/2009: Family Guy als sich selbst (2 Folgen, Stimme) *2008: Sesamstraße als The Fairy Shoeperson (1 Folge) *2009: Batman: The Brave and the Bold als Der Musikmeister (1 Folge, Stimme) *2010: Glee (1 Folge) *2010: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar als Dr. Blowhole (1 Folge, Stimme) *2011-2013: Adventure Time u. a. als Prince Gumball (Stimme) *2015: American Horror Story: Freak Show als Chester Theater *1997: Rent *1998: Romeo und Julia *2001: Sweeney Todd *2002: Proof *2003: Caberet *2004: The Paris Letter *2004: Assassins *2005: Tick, Tick...BOOM! *2006: All My Sons *2006: Amadeus *2010: Rent Live At The Hollywood Bow! *2011: Company Trivia *Er ist nach Tanya Clarke und Matt Bomer der dritte Schauspieler bei Glee, der einen Auftritt in "American Horror Story: Freak Show" hat. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller